Użytkownik:Ciupcio56
HYMN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PXC7tOmRds Rasa: Lud Wschodu Instrument narodowy: Harmonijka Epopeja narodowa: Ojciec Chrzestny Potrawa narodowa: Pizza z cyjankiem potasu Sport narodowy: Szermierka Cytaty: "Nic tak nie sprzyja mądrej i rzeczowej dyskusji, jak atmosfera pieniądza." "Zamierzam złożyć mu propozycje nie do odmówienia" '' ''"Nie przegrywa nigdy ten kto gra samotnie" "Tylko ci, których najbardziej kochamy mogą nas uśmiercić i tylko ich należy się strzec. '' Wrogowie nie są w stanie nas skrzywdzić" ''"Sami będziemy kierować naszym światem, bo to jest nasz świat." "Żyłeś jak głupiec i spotka cię los głupca." "Wypadki nie zdarzają się ludziom, którzy je traktują jako osobistą zniewagę" "Jeśli cokolwiek w życiu jest pewne, i jeżeli historia nas czegoś uczy, to tego, że każdego można zabić." * Mistrzowie Marionetek - Podziemny świat wraz z wieloma rodzinami mafijnymi rządzi tym krajem, jednak nie tylko nim. Dzięki swym szerokim wpływom oraz kontaktom, mają wiele narzędzi także poza granicami. A dobre narzędzia, to lojalne narzędzia, czyż nie? - Masz 25 Agentów, rozdaj do jakich państw tylko chcesz. Wedle uznania. Co więcej można rekrutować 4 Szpiegów na turę, zamiast podstawowych 2. * Narkotyki, broń, dziwki. - Przemyt wśród nas kwitnie, niczym rośliny w ogródku Pani Corleone. I nie jest to zła rzecz… O nie, nie. Dzięki temu do naszego budżetu wpływa o wiele pieniędzy, a mówiąc o budżecie rzecz jasna mamy na myśli kieszeń naszego Wspaniałego Szefa. - Co turę od 10 do 100zł za darmo (będę losował), można zwiększyć za pomocą wydarzeń. Takie same straty raz na 5 tur u wybranego kraju. * Pajęcza Sieć - Nasze służby wywiadowcze są najlepsze na świecie. Doskonale wykonują swoją robotę i są nieuchwytne. Reszta walczy za pomocą siły, a my za pomocą sprytu… A zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. My. - Szansa na udanie akcji wywiadowczych jest większa o 20% (czyli 70 na 100), co więcej można wejść w posiadanie poufnych informacji (czysto losowo). * Świadomość Narodowa - Pomimo naszych usilnych prób utrzymywania władzy, obywatele z dnia na dzień zaczynają zdawać sobie sprawę, że to nie monarcha rządzi tylko kto inny… Im więcej będziemy podejmować działań, tym szybciej zdadzą sobie z tego sprawę i nie wiadomo co z tym zrobią. - w przyszłosci szansa na “bunt” ludności, gdy ich świadomość będzie wysoka. * Wiele Rodzin - Nasza władza jest solidna ale jednocześnie rozbita. Rodzin jest wiele, gangów też. Pomimo, że duża część jest trzymana na smyczy znajdują się takie, które próbują wywalczyć dla siebie jak najlepszą pozycję. Utemperowanie szczeniaków może trochę potrwać. - szansa na zamachy, morderstwa które dokonują konkurencyjne rodziny. * Korupcja Urzędników - Urzędnicy Portugalii zbytnio przyzwyczaili się do sakiewki ze złotem… Jest to jedyna rzecz którą widzą. I czasami dla własnej korzyści będą przerywać nasze inwestycje lub spowalniać inne działania. Wszystko dla tej jednej sakiewki… - urzędnicy mogą blokować budowę budynków i rekrutację, no chyba, że dostaną pieniądze. Spis na podstawie ludów: 84% Portugalczycy 12% Ludy mongoloidalne 2% Imigranci ze zachodu(Finowie, Rusini, Hiszpanie itd.) Spis na podstawie religii: 83% Protestantyzm(Głównie Kosciół Reformowany Portugalii) 10% Tengryzm 4% Katolicyzm 2% Islam 1% Prawosławie Agenci: 35 agentów Technologie: Metalurgia i górnictwo (40 % na 40 %) Podstawowa Infrastruktura (10 % na 10 %) Infrastruktura morska (40% na 40%) Wczesna flota (40% na 40%) WOJSKO: Garnizony - 4x Biedota Garnizon Corleone - 2x Halabardziści Wojsko - Włócznicy x5 FLOTA: 2 galeony (w porcie) 1 statek kupiecki (w porcie) PROWINCJE: (+ 5 zł z budynków przemysłowych za religie ) Porto - Tartak (15 zł ) Tartak (15zł) Lizbona - Tartak (15 zł), Port (10zł) Stara Portugalia - Stajnia (+1 koń na turę) Louis - Kopalnia klejnotów (55 zł i 15 jednostek klejnotów) Corleone - Tartak, Fabryka ( 15zł ; 20 zł = 35 zł) Tatagllia - Tartak ( 15 zł) Beniowice Śląskie - Pole x3 (30 zł; 3 mp) Przyjezierze Zachodnie - Kopalnia żelaza (25zł; 15 jednostek żelaza) Pippo - Kopalnia węgla (+25 zł; 15 jednostek węgla) Brasi - Kopalnia żelaza (25 zł; 15 żelaza) Sizzo- Dochód: Mp: 3 Dochód: 265 z budynków + 130 podatki + 110 handel zł = 495 zł 100 drewna na turę 15 węgla na turę (Przeznaczam z tego co turę 10 sztuk na siłę handlową co daje (10 x 1 = 10) 30 żelaza na turę (Od razu 15 sztuk przeznaczam na siłę handlową co daje 15 x 1 = 15) 15 klejnotów na turę (Od razu wszystko zostaje oddane na siłę handlową co daje 15 x 5 = 75) 1 koń na turę Dochód z podatków: (13 prowincji, podatki średnie czyli... 13złx10 = 130zł dochodu z podatków, do tego 13x2=26 MP co turę z prowincji) Skarbiec: 170 drewna 10 węgla 2 koń 392 zł 16 mp SIŁA HANDLOWA: + 100 z przeznaczonego towaru Średnie podatki: - 20 +10 port Główne ośrodki Handlowe: Międzyrzecze (Połączenie drogą ze stolicą + 10 do siły) Lizbona (połączenie drogą ze stolicą + 10 do siły) Siła handlowa = 105 Modyfikator x 5 % za religię ---> 110